custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Walk Around the Block with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's A Trip to the Royal Fairy Tale Castle is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on March 24, 1994. It also was a semi-remake of Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go on a trip to the royal fairy tale castle to meet the king and queen to get ready for the big royal party. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Luci *Shawn *Michael *Adam *Luci *Brave Knight *Royal Dragon *The King *The Queen *Royal Fiddlers *Royal TrumpterI *Royal Drummers *Royal Musicians *Dancing Knights in shining armor *The Sleeping Princess Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Adventure Song #The Land of Make Believe #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Here in the Forest #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Silly Sounds #Listen #The Exercise Song #Looby Loo #London Bridge #Castles So High (Reprise) #Go Round and Round the Village #Wave the Flags #I'm the King #If I Had One Wish #Old King Cole #I Am a Fine Musican #Knight's Dance #The Sleeping Princess #Are You Sleeping? #Tea Party Medley: (Polly, Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, Do You Know The Muffin Man, Pat a Cake, Peas Porridge Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) #Please and Thank You #If You're Happy and You Know It #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Friendship Song #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *The Land of Make Believe *Here in the Forest *Please and Thank You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice, and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *First episode to use Season 3's Barney costume. *Season 3's I Love You has the same vocals from that version. *This was also the last appearence of the 1990-1993 BJ and 1991-1993 Baby Bop costumes. *This home video was flimed to October 16, 1993 to October 19, 1993. And Then, It was produced in November 19, 1993. *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *After The "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are playing in the school playground on a beautiful sunny day, the music from *After "It's a Beautiful Day, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. And Then, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they wish that they can go on an adventure to on a trip to the royal fairy tale castle. And Then, "The Adventure Song" starts. *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *After "The Adventure Song", Michael arrives to the school playground, and greets Barney and the other kids. *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *After "The Land of Make Believe", Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, and they tell them that they are going on a trip to the royal fairy tale castle. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Barney's Talent Show". *Before "Here in the Forest" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are ready to go on a castle, and First, We have to go to a magical forest. And Then, they magically get into the magical forest. *Twinkle the Elf is mentioned. According to Barney, he remembers that she scared him and his friends, causing them to run off. *After "London Bridge", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are ready to go across the bridge to get to the royal fairy tale castle. *Before":Castles So High" (Reprise), Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we are here at the royal fairy tale castle. *Before "Go Round and Round the Village" starts, the kids are riding in their royal horses in a horse race is used. *After "Go Round and Round the Village", the Brave Knight cuts Adam's left cheek with a knife. *When Adam screams as the Brave Knight cuts his left cheek, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Adam's 1993 voice (which was deeper than his 1991 voice). *Before "Knight's Dance" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, The King, The Queen, and the kids that we can meet some dancing knights in shining armor. And Then, the dancing knights in shining armor appear. *Before "Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A", starts, The king and queen tell Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that it's time for the royal celebration to begin. *After "Friendship Song", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that it's time to say goodbye to the royal king and queen, and they get back home when they return to the school playground. *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear. *After Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, when the kids leave the school playground, and says goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *At the end, the Barney doll wears a royal king's crown, and a royal king's cape at the end. Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *(after "The Adventure Song) *Barney: That was fun going on an adventures to use their imaginations. *Adam: It sure is, Barney. Category:Season 2 VHS